Naruto The Firefox Tailed Beast
by Namikaze46
Summary: Aku Naruto Uzumaki Lucifer anak dari Minato Lucifer (iblis) dan Kushina Uzumaki (manusia) dan aku juga setengah iblis. Aku juga memiliki kekuatan suci dari seekor rubah berekor sembilan 'Kurama, The Firefox Tailed Beast' dan aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan kurama 'Holy Fire' dan kekuatan turunan dari ayahku 'Absolute Power Of Destruction'. Aku tinggal bersama 'Azazel'(Ayah Angkatku).
1. Chapter 1

========= Chapter 1 =========

**NARUTO POV**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Lucifer. Aku keturunan Lucifer karena otou-san ku adalah keturunan dari klan lucifer dan okaa-san ku adalah manusia biasa dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sejak kecil aku selalu hidup dengan tenang bersama otou-san dan okaa-san, namun sejak aku berumur 5 tahun aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa otou-san ku meninggal saat dalam pertarungannya yang aku sendiri tidak tau otou-san ku bertarung dimana. Sejak saat itu aku belajar tentang menggunakan kekuatang yang diturunkan oleh otou-san ku yaitu Absolute Power Of Destruction. Absolute Power Of Destruction ku berbeda dengan milik iblis-iblis dari klan lainnya, karena Absolute Power Of Destruction ku berwarna Kuning Keemasan dan juga memancarkan cahaya serta memiliki panas yang sama seperti api. Aku selalu kesulitan untuk belajar menguasai kekuatanku dikarenakan cahaya adalah kelemahan bagi setiap iblis.

Setelah 5 tahun aku berusaha untuk menguasai kekuatanku, aku sudah bisa menguasainya walaupun masih belum sempurna. Dan tepat pada hari ulang tahunku okaa-sanku sakit yang aku tidak tau penyakitnya itu apa dan okaa-san pun meninggal pada hari itu juga. Aku merasa sedih karena okaa-san adalah keluargaku satu-satunya setelah otou-san ku meniggal. Jadi karena itu aku putus asa karena aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga lagi. Dan karena itu juga tanpa sadar aku berdoa kepada Tuhan dan akupun merasakan sakit dikepalaku, namun karena ego ku untuk meminta agar okaa-sanku mendapatkan tempat yang baik disisi-Nya dan juga agar selalu melindungiku walaupun aku sudah hidup sendirian sekarang. Selama satu jam itu aku merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat sekali. Pada awalnya aku hanya merasakan sakit di kepalaku saja, namun lama-kelamaan aku merasakan tubuhku seperti terbakan oleh api yang sangat panas sekali. Karena aku masih terus berdoa, akupun menghiraukan rasa sakitku itu. Setelah satu jam berlalu dan aku sudah selesai berdoa kepada Tuhan, akupun tidak merasakan sakit kembali dan sepertinya aku merasakan sebuah kekuatan baru yang tiba-tiba menyatu dengan tubuhku saat aku berdoa tadi.

Setelah itu akupun hidup sendirian setelah aku menguburkan okaa-sanku. Pada saat malam hari tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang memanggilku namun aku tidak tau siapa yang memanggilku.

**"Hey Naruto Uzumaki Lucifer, apa kau mendengarku?"** ujar suara misterius itu.

"Si-siapa kau, tunjukan dirimu?" aku pun bertanya walaupun aku masih ketakutan karena hanya aku sendirian saja dirumah.

**"Aku adalah mahluk yang mendiami tubuhmu"** ujar suara misterius itu lagi.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu dengan ma-mahluk yang mendiami tubuhku?" tanyaku karena aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud dari suara misterius itu.

**"Sepertinya kau belum mengerti ya, baiklah sekaran aku akan menarikmu kedalam alam bawah sadarmu. Jadi sekarang kau pejamkan matamu dan berkonsentrasilah"** ujar suara itu dan akupun mengikuti apa yang suara itu perintahkan.

**MINDSCAPE'S NARUTO**

Setelah lama aku berkonsentrasi, akupun mendengar suara itu lagi.

**"Nah naruto, sekarang bukalah matamu"** aku pun membuka mataku, setelah itu aku pun dapan melihat hewan rubah raksasa yang memiliki sembilan ekor dan mata merah dengan pupil vertikal berwarna hitam.

"Ja-jadi tadi suara itu adalah suara darimu ya?" ucapku sambil bertanya.

**"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, dan aku sudah mendiami tubuhmu sejak kau masih berada dalam kandungan naruto"** ujar rubah berekor sembilan itu.

"Jadi kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang?" ucapku untuk memastikan kebenaran dari ucapan rubah berekor sembilan itu.

**"Sejak kau masih bayi, aku itu tertidur naruto, dan aku baru dibangunkan oleh Kami-sama pada saat kau berdoa kepada Kami-sama itu naruto. Dan kau pasti merasakan bahwa kau seperti memiliki kekuatan baru kan?"** jelas dan tanya rubah itu kepadaku.

"Ya aku merasakan seperti memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, namun kenapa pada saat aku berdoa aku juga merasakan panas sekali di seluruh tubuhku?" aku pun bertanya untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi pada saat aku berdoa selama satu jam itu.

**"Ya bisa dibilang kekuatanku adalah kekuatan suci naruto, dan kau pasti tau jika seorang iblis tidak dapat bertahan pada aura suci"** ucap rubah itu karena aku juga mengerti jika iblis memang lemah terhadap aura suci seperti itu.

"Lalu kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan aura suci yang sangat besar ini?" tanyaku karena aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku mampu menahan semua aura suci yang sangat besar ini.

**"Mungkin karena kau mendapatkan kekuatan agar kau bisa bertahan dari aura suci apapun naruto. Misalnya jika kau terkena air suci, maka kau tidak akan merasakan sakit atau apapun. Dan kenapa kau dapat menahan semua aura suci ku yang sangat besar ini, dikarenakan kau juga memiliki kekuatan aslimu yang besar juga."** jelasnya kepadaku secara panjang lebar.

"Jadi sekarang kau adalah temanku ya, atau bisa aku sebut partnerku. Dan kau pasti memiliki nama? dan juga apakah kukuatanmu ini seperti Sacred Gear?" Tanyaku untuk memastikannya.

**"Ya sekarang kita adalah partner naruto. Dan namaku KURAMA, aku adalah Firefox Tailed Beast. Dan ini juga bisa di sebut Sacred Gear, namun berbeda dari Sacred Gear pada umumnya naruto. Dikarenakan aku tidak disegel di sebuah benda atau apapun seperti Sacred Gear pada umumnya. Aku disegel langsung kedalam tubuhmu naruto. Jadi bisa dibilang sacred gear mu adalah tubuhmu sendiri. Dan karena itu juga kekuatanku menyatu dengan kekuatanmu naruto"** jelasnya kepadaku dan itu sukses membuatku terbelalak tidak percaya atas ucapannya tadi mengenai sacred gearku karena sacred gear ku adalah tubuhku sendiri.

"Jadi bisa dibilang sacred gear ku tidak bisa dikeluarkan dari tubuhku bukan?" ujarku memastikan.

**"Ya bisa dibilang begitu naruto, karena itu kau harus belajar mengendalikan kekuatanku naruto dan juga sekarang kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu secara sempurna karena kau sekarang tidak akan merasakan sakit saat berinteraksi dengan cahaya sekalipun"** ucap kurama kepadaku.

"Jadi apa kau mau membantuku untuk menggunakan kekuatanmu dan menyempurnakan kekuatanku?" tanyaku karena untuk memastikan partnerku itu.

**"Ya aku akan membantumu naruto karena kau sekarang adalah parnerku atau bisa dibilang partner satu-satunya selama aku hidup naruto. Dikarenakan aku tidak akan berpindah ke tubuh orang lain lagi."** ujar kurama.

"Baiklah kurama, jadi mulai besok kita akan berlatih kurama. Dan mungkin aku akan melakukan perjalanan yang sangat jauh kurama. Ya sudah kurama, aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi kurama" ucapku karena aku ingin berlatih sambil berkelana di alam bebas bersama kurama.

**"Ya, Oyasumi naruto"** ucap kurama dan akupun keluar dari mindscape ku dan langsung tidur.

Setelah aku berlatih dan melakukan perjalanan selama 5 tahun dengan kurama, akupun tiba dikota jepang lebih tepatnya di kota Kuoh.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Naruto baru saja tiba dikota kuoh pun berjalan-jalan untuk berkeliling kota di malam hari. Hingga tepat naruto berada didekat sungai, naruto pun merasakan aura dari seorang malaikat jatuh yang sangat besar di dekat sungai itu. Naruto pun turun untuk menemui Datenshi itu. Dan datenshi itu pun merasakan aura suci dan aura iblis yang menyatu dari belakang walaupun aura itu sudah ditekan dititik terendah oleh naruto, namun karena Datenshi itu adalah seorang gubernur malaikat jatuh jadi dia dapat merasakan aura walaupun kecil sekali.

"Yo paman Datenshi, ngapain malam-malam begini di dekat sungai" sapa naruto kepada datenshi itu sambil duduk didekat datenshi itu.

"Ah ternyata kau, yah beginilah aku melakukan hobiku ditempat ini" ucap datenshi itu.

"Ah ya aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Dan kau siapa paman datenshi?" ucap naruto berkenalan sambil menyembunyikan nama klan lucifernya karena naruto tahu bahwa klan lucifer berasal dari pemerintahan Maou lama.

"Aku Azazel dan aku adalah gubernur malaikat jatuh, dan kau ini siapa naruto aku dapan merasakan aura suci dan aura iblis menjadi satu di dalam tubuhmu walaupun kau menekannya hingga ke titik yang paling rendah. Tapi aku masih dapat merasakannya walaupun samar-samar" ucap azazel dan untuk memastikan aura yang dimiliki naruto.

"Yah jadi ketahuan juga ya. Baiklah, aku memang memiliki aura suci dan iblis menjadi satu dan karena itu, tombak cahaya ataupun kekuatan suci lainnya tidak akan bereaksi kepadaku paman" ucap naruto menjelaskan kekuatannya.

"Wah kau sangat menarik juga naruto. Dan kalo boleh kutau kenapa kau memiliki aura suci naruto? dan apa kau tinggal di daerah sini naruto?" tanya azazel.

"Ya pada waktu aku berumur 10 tahun, saat itu okaa-sanku meninggal paman dan saat itu juga aku merasakan putus asa dan akupun berdoa kepada Tuhan walaupun aku tau bahwa iblis akan kesakitan jika berdoa, namun karena egoku yang tinggi untuk mendoakan okaa-sanku agar ditempatkan di tempat yang paling baik disisi Tuhan dan selama itu juga aku menahan sakit selama satu jam aku berdoa. Selama itu juga aku merasakan panas diseluruh badanku dan setelah selesai berdoa akupun tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi dan aku merasakan bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan baru, karena itulah aku memiliki aura suci paman. Tidak paman aku tidak tinggal di daerah sini, aku berasal dari eropa paman" ucap naruto dan memberi tahu tempat asalnya.

"Dan apa kau percaya jika aku beritahu bahwa Tuhan telah meninggal pada saat Great War dulu? Dan apakah kau akan pulang ke eropa lagi?" tanya azazel lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Tidak paman aku tidak mempercayainya, jika memang tuhan meninggal pada waktu itu, lalu siapa yang memberikanku kekuatan suci ini paman. Dan yang aku tahu malaikat tidak dapat memberikan kekuatan kepada seorang iblis kan paman. Mungkin tidak paman, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi paman. Sekarang aku hidup dijalanan sambil berjalan menyusuri negara-negara dan kota-kota paman. Dan aku sebenarnya adalah setengah iblis paman karena okaa-san ku adalah seorang manusia dan otou-san ku adalah iblis" jelas naruto dan yang membuat naruto sedih karena mengingat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal dan hidup sendirian. Merasakan suasana yang tidak baik, azazel pun mencoba untuk menenangkan naruto.

"Mungkin kau benar juga naruto dan sudahlah naruto jangan bersedih seperti itu karena kau itu kuat, selama ini kau sudah berusaha bertahan hidup walaupun sendirian. Jadi kau harus bisa gembira naruto." Ucap azazel menenangkan dan setelah naruto agak tenang, azazel pun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Nah bagai mana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku saja naruto dan anggap saja aku mengadopsimu menjadi anak angkatku naruto, apa kau mau naruto?" tawar azazel kepada naruto. Dan naruto pun yang mendengar akan memiliki figur seorang ayah kembali pun memastikan ucapan dari azazel itu.

"A-apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar paman azazel?" tanya naruto memastikan kebenaran ucapan azazel.

"Ya itu benar naruto dan kau akan tinggal bersamaku naruto, tinggal di grigori dan juga didunia manusia ini naruto" ucapan azazel itu sukses membuat naruto bahagia dan naruto pun langsung memeluk azazel dan menangis bahagia.

"Arigatou Otou-sama dan bolehkan aku memanggil begitu Otou-sama?" naruto pun berterimakasih kepada azazel dan memastikan untuk panggilan yang tepat untuk azazel.

"Ya sama-sama naruto dan kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu" ucap azazel dan merakapun melanjutkan berbincang-bincang sambil memancing.

Setelah itu naruto beserta azazel pun pulang ke apartement azazel karena hari sudah larut malam. Keesokan harinya azazel memastikan naruto mau ikut atau tidak ke grigori tempat para malaikat jatuh tinggal.

"Nah naruto, kau mau tinggal disini atau kau mau ikut aku ke grigori?" tanya azazel.

"Lebih baik aku ikut bersamamu saja tou-sama ke grigori. Dan kalau aku disini kan aku hanya sendirian tou-sama dan tidak ada yang melindungiku" ucap naruto dan menyetujui ajakan dari azazel tadi.

"Baiklah naruto, ayo kita berangkat ke grigori" azazel dan naruto pun berangkat untuk menuju ke grigori dimana tempat tinggal azazel dan juga tempat azazel untuk bekerja.

* * *

**Time Skip di grigori. . .**

Mereka pun sampai di grigori dan diperjalanan menuju tempat azazel, naruto mendapat tatapan dari setiap malaikat jatuh dikarenakan naruto bersama dengan seorang pemimpin tertinggi malaikat jatuh.

"Otou-sama, aku takut tou-sama. Kenapa mereka menatapku seperti itu?" tanya naruto sambil berpegangan erat ke azazel.

"Kau tenang saja naruto. Mereka menatapmu seperti itu karena mereka heran bahwa kau berjalan sambil berpegangan kepadaku karena aku disini adalah pemimpin tertinggi malaikat jatuh naruto" ucap azazel untuk menenangkan naruto dan naruto pun akhirnya tenang dengan ucapan azazel barusan. Dan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan atau lebih tepatnya didepan pintu gerbang tempat azazel tinggal, Azazel pun memberi tahunya kepada naruto.

"Nah naruto, ini adalah tempatku tinggal dan tempatku bekerja sebagai pemimpin di grigori ini naruto." ucap azazel menerangkan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat para pemimpin bekerja.

"Jadi tempat yang sangat besar ini adalah tempat otou-sama bekerja?" tanya naruto.

"Ya begitulah naruto, jadi ayo masuk dan aku akan mengenalkanmu ke para petinggi malaikat jatuh lainnya" ucap azazel dan berjalan masuk bersama naruto yang masih memegang erat tangan azazel karena takut ditatap oleh para malaikat jatuh lainnya. Dan setelah sampai di depan pintu ruangan dimana tempat azazel berkerja, narutopun berbicara pada tou-samanya.

"Tou-sama, aku takut" ucap naruto kepada azazel yang merasa ketakutan.

"Kau tenang saja naruto, karena aku akan selalu melindungimu" ucap azazel menenangkan naruto.

"Baiklah tou-sama" ucap naruto. Dan merekapun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dimana disana sudah ada 3 petinggi malaikat jatuh lainnya.

"Oh azazel, kau sudah kembali rupanya dan siapa anak yang kau bawa itu azazel? aku merasakan aura iblis di dalam dirinya" tanya salah satu petinggi itu dan itu membuat naruto ketakutan karena semua petinggi itu melihat naruto secara intens dan naruto pun mengeratkan pegangannya kepada azazel.

"Ya benar dia adalah iblis atau lebih tepatnya setengah iblis karena dia juga memiliki sisi manusianya. Dan berhentilah menatap anak angkatku seperti itu, kau membuatnya ketakutan" ucapan azazel tadi sukses membuat semuanya terbelalak tidak percaya karena anak itu adalah anak angkat azazel.

"A-apa yang kau bilang itu benar azazel, bahwau dia adalah anak angkat mu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya memang benar naruto adalah anak angkat ku. Dan naruto perkenalkan dirimu" ucap azazel dan meminta naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ba-baik Otou-sama. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan aku setengah iblis" ucap naruto pelan karena masih ketakutan. Mendengar naruto yang berbicara seperti itu membuat azazel kembali menenangkan naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka. Mereka adalah orang-orang baik" ucap azazel menenangkat. Namun tidak bagi naruto karena dengan kekuatan kurama, naruto bisa merasakan niat jahat dari seseorang.

"Ta-tapi aku masih ketakutan otou-sama" ucap naruto.

"Hah baiklah kalau begitu naruto, dan sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian semua" ucap azazel dan memerintahkan semua petinggi untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah. Perkenalkan namaku Semhazai, salam kenal naruto" ucap orang yang bernama semhazai.

"Aku barakiel salam kenal juga naruto" ucap orang yang bernama barakiel.

"Dan aku kokabiel" ucap orang yang bernama kokabiel itu dan pada saat itu juga naruto merasakan niat jahat dari orang itu dan naruto pun semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan azazel.

"Hah, baiklah naruto kalau kau masih merasa ketakutan sebaikan kau ikut aku ke tempatku saja. Ayo naruto kita pergi" ucap azazel yang menghela nafas karena naruto tetap ketakutan.

"Ba-baiklah otou-sama" naruto pun mengikuti azazel ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah sampai disana azazel pun memperkenalkan tempat itu.

"Nah naruto, tempat ini adalah tempatku untuk melakukan penelitian naruto" ucap azazel.

"Maksud otou-sama melakukan penelitian seperti apa?" tanya naruto karena tidak mengerti maksud dari otou-samanya.

"Aku disini meneliti tentang **Sacred Gear** naruto, aku mencoba untuk membuat sacred gear sendiri naruto" ucap azazel menjelaskan tentang penelitiannya. Dan naruto pun kaget karena yang diteliti otou-sama nya adalah **sacred gear** dan mencoba membuatnya.

"Sa-Sacred Gear otou-sama. Otou-sama memcoba membuat sacred gear sendiri?" tanya naruto memastikan.

"Ya aku membuat sacred gear sendiri naruto, dan apa kau tau tentang sacred gear?" tanya azazel kepada naruto.

"Ya aku tahu otou-sama. Bukankah sacred gear itu adalah hadiah dari Tuhan kepada manusia untuk melindungi diri mereka. Dan yang aku tahu ada sacred gear yang juga bisa membunuh Tuhan itu sendiri. Nah pada perkataan itu yang membuatku tidak percaya dengan kekuatan sacred gear itu otou-sama karena menurutku Tuhan itu bisa membunuh umatnya hanya dengan mencabutnyawanya saja" ucap naruto sambil menerangkang tentang yang ia ketahui dari sacred gear.

"Itu memang benar naruto, ada beberapa sacred gear dan dapat membunuh tuhan itu sendiri dan sacred gear itu adalah sacred gear yang masuk ke dalam 13 Longinus dan yang paling kuat adalah True Longinus. Yah kalau kau memang tidak percaya itu ya tidak apa-apa naruto. Memang semua mahluk itu dapat dengan mudah Tuhan mencabut nyawanya bahkan aku yang seorang pepimpin malaikat jatuh pun dapat dengan mudah diambil nyawaku" ucap azazel menerangkan.

"Dan dengan itu seharusnya otou-sama tidak mempercayai tentang kematian tuhan itu walaupun otou-sama ada disitu juga" ucap naruto.

"Yah baiklah kalau begitu naruto dan apa kau ingin belajar membuat sacred gear juga naruto?" tawar azazel kepada naruto.

"Apakah itu boleh otou-sama?" tanya naruto untuk memastikan.

"Ya tentu saja boleh naruto karena kau kan anakku sekarang naruto" dan pada saat itu juga azazel menerangkan semua yang azazel ketahui tentang pembutan sacred gear pada naruto.

* * *

**Time Skip 1 bulan kemudian**

Setelah satu bulan naruto belajar kepada azazel tentang membuat sacred gear. Naruto pun ditanya oleh azazel ingin membuat sacred gear seperti apa.

"Nah naruto sekarang kau ingin membuat sacred gear mu seperti apa?" tanya azazel.

"Mungkin aku akan membuat sebuah pedang otou-sama karena aku tidak memiliki senjata apapun kecuali kekuatan ku" ucap naruto tentang keinginannya.

"Sebuah pedang ya dan kau ingin membuat pedang itu memiliki kekuatan seperti apa?" tanya azazel memastikan pedang yang akan naruto buat.

"Mungkin aku akan membuat pedang itu memiliki kekuatan Es Abadi otou-sama karena aku kan sudah memiliki kekuatan Api yang sangat panas bahkan lebih panas dari api neraka paling bawah. Maka dari itu aku menginginkan Air Es Abadi otou-sama dan mungkin aku akan mencampurnya dengan Air suci agar senjataku itu juga memiliki aura suci yang sama sepertiku otou-sama" ucap naruto menjelaskan kekuatan yang ingin ia miliki pada pedangnya atau sacred gear buatannya.

"Baiklah naruto dan bagaimana kau akan membuatnya?" tanya azazel.

"Aku membutuhkan Air Es Abadi yang banyak otou-sama beserta Air Sucinya karena aku akan menggabungkan itu dan juga aku akan membuat pakaianku agar bisa digunakan pada saat aku memasuki mode Balance Breaker otou-sama dan juga aku akan mencampurkan darahku agar **Absolute Power Of Destruction** ku juga bergabung dengan pedang itu dan pedang itu hanya bereaksi kepadaku saja otou-sama" terang naruto.

"Baiklah naruto aku akan menyediakannya dan kau sediakan sendiri pakaianmu itu. Dan aku juga masih akan meneruskan membuat sacred gear ku naruto yang akan ku beri nama **Downfall Dragon Spear** karena didalamnya akan bersemayam raja naga **Fafnir**" ucap azazel. Dan setelah itupun naruto beserta azazel membuat sacred gearnya. Naruto disini tidak memberi tahukan bahwa dia juga memiliki sacred gear walaupun sacred gearnya adalah dirinya sendiri dan dia tetap merahasiakannya bersama dengan identitas asli dari ayahnya.

**To Be Continue**


	2. Chapter 2

================= Chapter 2 =====================

**Time Skip dua tahun kemudian**

Nuruto sudah dua tahun di grigori atau lebih tepatnya di tempat penelitian milik azazel dan naruto juga sudah banyak dikenal oleh malaikat jatuh lainnya karena naruto adalah anak dari pemimpin tertinggi malaikat jatuh. Naruto juga sudah mengenal Vali Lucifer sang hakuryuukou dan kenapa naruto mengenal vali dan juga klan vali, karena naruto dapat merasakan darah lucifer yang mengalir di tubuh vali dan begitu juga dengan vali yang mengetahui bahwa naruto juga seorang dari klan lucifer karena naruto juga memberi tahukannya kepada vali dikarenakan vali adalah saudaranya dari klan yang sama. Maka naruto mempercayainya untuk saling merahasiakan tentang klannya. Dan naruto pergi kedunia manusia hanya untuk menemani azazel memancing atau diajak oleh vali ke kelompoknya, maka dari itu naruto mengenal semua kelompok vali di Khaos Brigade dan naruto tahu bahwa vali menyukai Kuroka salah satu rekan vali di timnya vali. Dan sejak saat itu naruto sering menggoda vali agar vali mau mentraktir ramen. Dan pembuatan sacred gear milik naruto pun sudah mencapai 80% jadi itu sudah bisa digunakan walaupun masih belum bisa digunakan hingga masuk ke mode Balance Breaker.

"Nah naruto kau kan sudah dua tahun disini, apa kau tidak mau keluar dan tinggal didunia manusia?" tanya azazel.

"Mugkin kalau tou-sama mengijinkanku, aku akan tinggal didunia manusia" ucap naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengijinkanmu tinggal didunia manusia dan juga kau akan bersekolah disana naruto agar kau bisa bersosialisasi dengan manusia disana. Besok aku akan mendaftarkanmu di Kuoh Gakuen dan juga aku akan memberimu tugas disana naruto" ucap azazel.

"Baiklah otou-sama aku akan bersekolah dan apa maksud otou-sama memberiku tugas" tanya naruto karena tidak tau akan diberi tugas apa oleh azazel.

"Tugasmu gampang naruto. Kau hanya membunuh semua malaikat jatuh yang membangkang perintahku dan mereka tinggal di dunia manusia naruto" ucapan azazel tadi dan naruto pung langsung mengangkuk.

Time skip keesokan harinya.

Setelah naruto didaftarkan oleh azazel di kuoh gakuen dan naruto pun minta ijin kepada otou-samanya untuk jalan-jalan di kota kuoh ini. Tepat pada saat itu naruto berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman dan naruto juga merasakan ada aura malaikat jatuh disitu dan naruto pun mencari keberadaan malaikat jatuh itu dan setelah menemukannya naruto pun melebarkan matanya karena malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan Light Spear dan menusuk manusia yang menjadi korbannya dan naruto pun dapat merasakan bahwa manusia itu memiliki sebuah sacred gear di dalam tubuhnya dan diapun bertanya pada kurama tentang kebenaran prediksinya.

'Hey kurama apa kau merasakan aura naga dari manusia yang dibunuh itu?' Tanya naruto lewat telepati.

**'Ya aku merasakannya naruto dan kalau tidak salah yang aku tahu dia adalah Welsh Dragon, Draig. Dia juga rival abadi dari vali hakuryuukou naruto'** ucap kurama.

'Jadi begitu ya kurama, arigatou kurama' ucap naruto. Dan narutopun langsung muncul di dekat manusia yang dibunuh tadi.

"Hey kenapa kau membunuhnya" Setelah naruto muncul dan langsung berkata seperti itu, dan itu membuat malaikat jatuh itu ketakutan karena kemunculan naruto yang di ketahui adalah anak dari pemimpinnya. Naruto juga merasakan aura iblis yang datang dan juga lagi bersembunyi.

"Ka-kau . . . " ucap malaikat jatuh itu ketakutan.

"Sekarang aku maafkan kau dan cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membunuhmu, dan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berulah lagi" ucap naruto dan dengan itu malaikat jatuh itupun langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sekarang keluarlah kau dari persembunyianmu" ucap naruto kepada iblis yang lagi bersembunyi itu. Dan iblis itupun keluar dari dekat pohon tempat dia bersembunyi.

"Siapa kau, dan kenapa malaikat jatuh tadi ketakutan saat melihat mu dan tadi aku juga merasakan kau memiliki aura suci dan aura iblis yang menyatu dan aku sekarang hanya merasakan aura manusiamu?" tanya iblis wanita itu. Dan pada saat naruto melihat wanita itu yang sangat cantik, naruto pun langsung gugup.

"Ka-kau . . . " Ucap naruto gugup dan naruto pun terus menatap iblis itu dan itu sukses membuat iblis itu ingin tahu karena ditatap gugup oleh naruto.

"Ya kenapa denganku dan kenapa kau menatapku dengan gugup begitu" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat lamunan naruto buyar.

"E-eh, go-gomen. Tidak aku hanya melihat dirimu yang sangat cantik" ucapan naruto tadi.

"E-eh apa aku secantik itu" ucap iblis itu sambil merona karena laki-laki didepannya juga sangat tampan.

"Ya begitulah, kau sangat cantik sekali" ucap naruto.

"Nah kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku kan" ucap iblis itu.

"Ya nanti akan kujawab sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan aku juga seorang iblis sama seperti dirimu" ucap naruto mengenalkan diri.

"Namaku Rias Gremory, Hairess dari keluarga Gremory dan apa kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi sekarang?" tanya rias memastikan.

"Nanti saja aku menjawabnya. Sebelum itu kau tolong lah laki-laki ini karena dia membutuhkan pertolonganmu sekarang. Dan aku juga merasakan kekuatan dari laki-laki ini" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mereinkarnasi dia menjadi iblis kebangsawananku" ucap rias.

**Skip setelah reinkarnasi.**

"Nah sekarang aku sudah menolongnya dan kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku tadi" ucap rias.

"Nanti saja rias-chan, sekarang kita antar dulu anak ini kerumahnya" ucap naruto dan itu sukses membuat rias merona lagi karena di dipanggil dengan suffix -chan oleh naruto.

"Ba-baiklah naruto-kun" ucap rias sambil gugup.

**Time skip**

Setelah mengantar laki-laki itu yang diketahui oleh rias bernama Hyoudou Issei.

"Nah rias-chan apa kau mau ikut aku ke suatu tempat dan aku akan menjawabnya disana" ajak naruto kepada rias.

"Baiklah naruto-kun aku akan ikut dengan mu" balas rias lalu mereka pun menuju ke sebuah kedai ramen yang menjadi langganan naruto kalau dia berada di dunia manusia. Dan mereka pun masuk dan bertemu dengan pemilik kedai itu.

"Paman aku datang" ucap naruto sambil menyapa paman pemilik kedai.

"Wah ternyata kau naruto dan wah ternyata kau juga membawa kekasihmu juga ya naruto" ucap paman itu dan itu sukses membuat naruto dan rias merona di pipi mereka.

"Di-dia masih belum memjadi kekasihku paman dan jangan menggodaku seperti itu" ucap naruto yang masih gugup.

"Hahahaha... baiklah naruto dan kenapa kau tidak bersama ayahmu?" tanya paman itu.

"Tou-sama sekarang masih sibuk paman jadi tidak bisa menemaniku kesini" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kau mau memesan apa naruto?" tanya paman pemilik kedai.

"Aku pesan miso ramen jumbo paman, dan kau rias-chan?" tanya naruto pada rias.

"Aku pesan miso ramen juga tapi yang biasa saja" ucap rias.

"Baiklah dua miso ramen akan segera datang" ucap paman itu dan kembali kedapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

"Nah naruto-kun sekarang kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku kan" ucap rias.

"Baiklah rias-chan tapi bisa kau ulangi pertanyaanmu tadi?" ucap naruto dan rias pun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Baiklah. Siapa kau sebenarnya naruto-kun, dan kenapa malaikat jatuh tadi ketakutan saat melihat mu dan tadi aku juga merasakan kau memiliki aura suci dan aura iblis yang menyatu dan aku sekarang hanya merasakan aura manusiamu saja?" tanya rias.

"Aku tadi kan sudah bilang bahwa aku adalah iblis sama sepertimu rias-chan dan kalau urusan malaikat jatuh itu aku belum bisa memberi tahumu dan suatu hari nanti kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Dan untuk aura suci dan aura iblis ku itu aku memiliki keduanya rias-chan dan itu terjadi pada saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu okaa-sanku meninggal rias-chan dan saat itu juga aku merasakan putus asa dan akupun berdoa kepada Tuhan walaupun aku tau bahwa iblis akan kesakitan jika berdoa, namun karena egoku yang tinggi untuk mendoakan okaa-sanku agar ditempatkan di tempat yang paling baik disisi Tuhan dan selama itu juga aku menahan sakit selama satu jam aku berdoa. Selama itu juga aku merasakan panas diseluruh badanku dan setelah selesai berdoa akupun tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi dan aku merasakan bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan baru, karena itulah aku memiliki aura suci ini rias-chan. Dan untuk aura manusia ku itu karena aku adalah setengah iblis rias-chan karena otou-san ku seorang iblis murni dan okaa-san ku adalah seorang manusia. Karena itu aku menjadi setengah iblis rias-chan" ucap naruto sedih karena dia mengingat kembali atas kematian okaa-sannya itu.

"Kau jangan sedih lagi ya naruto-kun, aku mengerti tentang penderitaanmu" ucap rias menenangkan naruto sambil memeluk naruto dari samping.

"Arigatou rias-chan, kau memang orang baik yang pernah aku temui setelah otou-sama ku rias-chan" ucap naruto yang masih merasa sedih.

"Maksudmu apa naruto-kun tentang orang baik yang kau temui setelah Otou-sama mu?" tanya rias yang tidak mengerti ucapan naruto tadi dan masih memeluk naruto.

"Maksud tentang otou-sama ku itu dia adalah otou-sama angkatku rias-chan. Dan otou-san ku meninggal pada saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Dan aku tinggal bersama otou-sama angkatku sudah satu setengah tahun rias-chan dan sebelum itu aku melakukan perjalanan jauh dari daerah asalku untuk berlatih dan aku pun sampai di kota ini dan bertemu dengan otou-sama" ucap naruto menerangkan.

"Kalau boleh kutau di mana daerah asalmu naruto-kun?" tanya rias.

"Aku berasal dari daerah eropa-rias-chan dan lebih tepatnya dari jerman" ucap naruto memberi tahu.

"Apa naruto-kun melakukan perjalanan kesini hanya dengan jalan kaki?" tanya rias memastikan.

"Ya aku hanya jalan kaki rias-chan dan aku hanya terbang jika aku menyeberang lautan rias-chan." ucap naruto dan rias pun hanya mengangguk mengerti dan naruto pun menlanjutkan kata-katanya. "Um. . Rias-chan bolehkan aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" tanya naruto.

"Boleh saja naruto-kun" ucap rias dan dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya tadi.

"Um. . Rias-chan ma-maukah kau me-menjadi ke-kekasihku?" ucapan naruto.

"Apa?" tanya rias tidak percaya.

"Ma-maukah kau me-menjadi ke-kekasihku?" tanya naruto lagi dan itu membuat rias melebarkan matanya dan naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Um kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang rias-chan dan walaupun kau menolakku, aku tidak akan marah kok" ucap naruto.

"Um . . A-aku menerimanya naruto-kun. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" ucap rias tadi dan itu sukses membuat naruto langsung memeluk rias.

"Arigatou rias-chan kau memang orang yang baik" ucap naruto sambil memeluk rias.

"Sama-sama naruto-kun" ucap rias yang juga membalas pelukan naruto.

"Ehem . . " tiba-tiba ada suara deheman dari pemilik kedai yang sudah membawa ramennya. Naruto dan rias pun melepas pelukan mereka dan juga merona karena menahan malu.

"Wah wah selamat ya naruto karena kau sekarang sudah mendapatkan kekasih. hahahahaa. . . pasti ayahmu akan senang jika tau itu naruto dan ini pesananmu" ucap pemilik kedai itu.

"A-arigatou paman" ucap naruto dan merekapun langsung memakan ramen mereka.

**Skip time** setelah keluar dari kedai.

"Em rias-chan" rias pun menoleh ke naruto "Apa kau mau menemaniku dan mengantarku kesuatu tempat?" tanya naruto.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana naruto-kun?" tanya rias.

"Aku ingin tahu sekolah baruku rias-chan" jawab naruto.

"Memangnya kau bersekolah di mana naruto-kun?" tanya rias lagi.

"Aku di daftarkan di Kuoh Gakuen oleh otou-sama rias-chan" ucap naruto.

"Wah itu juga sekolah ku naruto-kun dan mungkin besok saja naruto-kun kita berangkat sekolah bersama-sama" ucap dan tawar rias pada naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar kau pulang rias-chan" ajak naruto.

"Tidak naruto-kun, bolehkan aku menginap dirumahmu sekarang?" tanya rias.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa rias-chan kau menginap diapartment ku. Dan kau tau kan bahwa kita baru mengenal satu sama lain" ucap naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, aku tahu kau itu orang baik naruto-kun" ucap rias.

"Baiklah rias-chan, ayo kita berangkat" ucap naruto.

"Ayo naruto-kun" balas rias.

**Skip time** setelah sampai di depan pintu apartment milik naruto.

"Nah ini apartmentku rias-chan. Ayo silahkan masuk" ajak naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun" ucap rias. Naruto dan rias pun masuh ke dalam apartment milik naruto.

"Maaf ya rias-chan kamarnya cuman ada satu kau boleh menempati kamarku dan aku akan tidur di sofa saja rias-chan" ucap naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun dan kau tidurlah bersamaku di dalam kamarmu naruto-kun" ucap dan ajak rias kepada naruto.

"Ta-tapi rias-chan aku kan laki-laki" ucap naruto.

"Aku tau itu naruto-kun dan aku yakin kau tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padaku kan naruto-kun?" ucap rias.

"Ba-baiklah rias-chan kalau itu mau mu" ucap naruto dan merekapun menuju kamar naruto. Setelah itu rias langsung membuka semua pakaiannya dan itu sukses membuat naruto bertanya pada rias.

"Ri-rias-chan kenapa kau membuka semua pakaian mu?" tanya naruto yang sambil merona karena melihat rias tanpa pakaian.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau masih memakai pakaian naruto-kun" ucap rias dan rias pun langsung menuju ke tempat tidur dan sambil duduk disana dan dia melihat naruto yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Naruto-kun kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu, kesini naruto-kun. Apa kau tidak mau tidur" ucap rias.

"Ta-tapi rias-chan" ucap naruto yang masih takut.

"Tidak apa-apa naruto-kun, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku percaya bahwa kau tidak akan melakukan hal buruk padaku kan naruto-kun" ucap rias.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu rias-chan" ucap naruto dan naruto pun langsung menuju ke tempat tidur. Dan mereka pun tidur bersama-sama dengan rias yang memelum tubuh naruto.

Keesokan harinya. Naruto bangun terlebih dahulu dan dia dapan melihat wajah rias yang sangat cantik pada saat tidur dan dia pun membelai rambut rias secara pelan dan itu sukses membuat rias bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ohayo rias-chan" ucap naruto yang masih setia untuk membelai rambut indah rias.

"Ohayo naruto-kun" ucap rias dan riaspun melanjutkan "Nah sana mandi dulu naruto-kun dan aku akan menyiapkan sarapanmu"

"Arigatou rias-chan kau memang orang yang sangat baik" ucap naruto dan naruto pun mencium kening rias setelah itu dia langsung menuju kamar mandi. Berbeda dengan rias yang masih merona karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh naruto dan setelah itu diapun memakai pakaiannya dan langsung pergi ke dapur untuk memasak.

Setelah 15 menit mandi dan menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, naruto pun langsung duduk dimeja makan di dapur tersebut bersama dengan rias. Dan merekapun makan bersama. Setelah selesai rias berbicara pada naruto.

"Em naruto-kun, bolehkan aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya rias yang sudah selesai makan.

"Boleh saja rias-chan, kau kan sekarang kekasihku" ucap naruto sambil membolehkan rias.

"Apakah naruto-kun mau bergabung menjadi anggota kebangsawananku?" tanya rias pada naruto dan itu membuat naruto kaget.

"Maaf rias-chan, bukannya aku tidak mau bergabung dengan kebangsawananmu, tapi semua bidak tidak akan bereaksi sama sekali kepadaku rias-chan walaupun bidak itu adalah Mutation Pieces sekalipun dan yang hanya bereaksi kepadaku hanyalah bidak raja rias-chan namun bidak raja itu harus bidak yang khusus rias-chan. Barulah akan bereaksi kepadaku. Jadi aku minta maaf ya rias-chan" ucap naruto sambil minta maaf pada rias.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa naruto-kun. Tapi apa naruto-kun mau menjadi anggotaku walaupun tidak menjadi anggota kebangsawananku dan apakah naruto-kun mau membantuku jika aku dan kebangsawananku kesusahan?" tanya rias.

"Aku mau kok bergabung dengan anggotamu rias-chan dan aku pasti akan selalu membantumu dan aku akan selalu menjagamu karena kau adalah orang yang sangat aku sayangi setelah otou-sama ku rias-chan" ucap naruto.

"Arigatou naruto-kun." ucap rias.

"Baiklah rias-chan ini sudah siang jadi kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah agar tidak terlambat rias-chan, kau tau kan kalau aku murid baru" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun, ayo kita berangkat" ajak rias dan mereka pun keluar dari apartment naruto dan setelah sampai diluar bangunan apartment, naruto pun bertanya pada rias.

"Rias-chan, bolehkan aku menggandeng tanganmu saat berjalan sampai di sekolah nanti?" tanya naruto.

"Boleh kok naruto-kun, ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ucap rias. Merekapun berangkat dengan bergandengan tangan kesekolah. Di setiap perjalanan, mereka sering menjadi pusat perhatian bagi orang-orang karena mereka berdua seperti pasangan yang sangat serasi. Namun setelah memasuki gerbang sekolah, mereka mendapat tatapan aneh dari setiap siswa dan siswi, dan itu membuat naruto risih dengan pandangan mereka dan naruto pun bertanya pada rias yang masih setia berpegangan tangan.

"Em rias-chan" rias pun menoleh ke naruto "Kenapa mereka semua menatap kita seperti itu rias-chan?" tanya naruto.

"Itu sudah biasa terjadi naruto-kun dan mereka menatap kita seperti itu karena aku salah satu wanita tercantik di sekolah ini naruto-kun dan kau juga pria yang sangat tampan naruto-kun. Hehehee..." ucap rias sambil tertawa.

"Hah, baiklah rias-chan dan ayo kita langsung keruang kepala sekolah" ajak naruto.

**Skip Time** setelah dari ruang kepala sekolah dan naruto pun juga di tempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan rias dan sekarang naruto sudah ada di pintu masuk karena rias sudah masuk terlebih dahulu dan sensei kelas itu pun menyuruh naruto menunggu di depan pintu.

"Nah anak-anak harap tenang semuanya, sekarang kita akan mendapatkan teman baru di kelas ini. Nah Uzumaki-san silahkan masuk" dan naruto pun masuk ke kelas dan berdiri di depan kelas lalu senseinya melanjutkan "Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu Uzumaki-san" ucap sang sensei.

"Baiklah sensei. Ohayo minna, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Salam kenal semuanya dan mohon bantuannya" ucap naruto sambil membungkukkan badan dan banyak siswa siswi yang berbisik-bisik karena mereka melihat naruto tadi padi berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan rias sang onee-sama di sekolah.

"Baiklah sekarang kau bisa duduk di belakan Gremory-san. Dan Gremory-san angkat tanganmu" ucap sensei dan rias pun mengankat tangannya dan naruto pun duduk dibelakang rias sambil menyapa rias.

"Ah ternyata aku duduk di dekatmu ya rias-chan" ucap naruto yang sekarang sudah duduk.

"Ya begitulah naruto-kun dan jangan menggodaku kalau aku lagi dikelas naruto-kun" ucap rias sambil memperingati naruto. Dan mereka pun mengikuti pelajaran.

**To Be Continue**


	3. Chapter 3

===================== Chapter 3 ==========================

**Skip time** setelah pulang sekolah. Naruto pun membereskan semua buku-bukunya sampai ada suara rias yang menghentikannya.

"Naruto-kun" rias memanggil dan naruto pun menoleh dan menatap rias "Apa kau mau ikut aku keruang klub ku naruto-kun?" tanya dan ajak rias pada naruto.

"Baiklah rias-chan dan ayo kita berangkat" ucap naruto pada rias sementara akeno yang tidak tau apa-apa antara mereka berdua hanya diam saja sambil membatin.

'Ara ara siapa ya laki-laki ini dan kenapa dia sangat akrab dengan buchou, padahal buchou tidak pernah menceritakannya. ufufufuf' batin akeno. Merekapun berjalan menuju ruang klub milik rias dengan rias dan naruto yang masih bergandengan tangan sementara akeno berada di belakang mereka. Setelah sampai di ruang klub, merekapun masuk dan akeno langsung duduk di sofa sementara rias masih setia berdiri mendampingi naruto. Sementara semua anggota klub itu duduk disofa.

"Nah semuanya kita sekarang mendapat anggota baru di klub kita tapi naruto-kun tidak menjadi anggota kebangsawananku namun hanya menjadi anggota klub ini saja dan naruto-kun akan membantu kita jika kita kesulitan nantinya. Nah naruto-kun silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ucap rias.

"Baiklah rias-chan. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan aku adalah iblis sama seperti kalian namun aku hanya setengah iblis dan aku dari kelas tahun ketiga" ucap naruto lalu naruto menaikkan auranya agar bisa di ketahui oleh iblis-iblis yang ada disitu dan semuanya dapat merasakan aura suci dan aura iblis yang menyatu milik naruto. Dan mereka semua pun memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku kiba yuuto, dan seorang knight. Salam kenal naruto-senpai" ucap kiba.

"Aku Koneko Toujou, seorang rook. Salam kenal naruto-senpai" ucap koneko. Sementara naruto yang merasakan aura milik koneko pun langsung bertanya.

"Tunggu dulu, aku seperti mengenal auramu koneko-chan. Apa kau memiliki seorang kakak?" tanya naruto pada koneko sementara yang lain hanya memperhatikan naruto. Dan koneko pun kaget karena ada orang lain yang tau bahwa dia mempunya kakak.

"Maaf naruto-senpai kau tau dari mana kalau aku punya kakak?" tanya koneko ingin tahu.

"Tidak aku hanya merasakan auramu saja karena aku sangat mengenal aura ini dan aura ini sama seperti seorang nekomata. Dan kalau benar kau mempunyai kakak, apakah kau adik dari kuroka?" tanya naruto dan itu sukses membuat semuanya kaget karena mereka tahu kuroka adalah buronan para iblis.

"Da-dari mana kau mengenal kuroka-neesama?" tanya koneko sementara yang lain hanya mendengarkan.

"Ah jadi benar kau adik kuroka ya, aku mengenal kuroka karena dia sering bersama dengan saudaraku. Jadi aku mengenalnya" jawab naruto.

"Naruto-kun apa kau tau siapa kuroka itu?" tanya rias ke naruto.

"Ya aku tahu itu rias-chan, dia juga bercerita kepadaku tentang statusnya yang menjadi buronan. Namun dia akan baik-baik saja karena dia sekarang bersama dengan saudaraku dan tidak akan ada yang bisa menangkapnya, karena saudaraku sangat kuat" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah sekarang tinggal kau yang belum memperkenalkan diri akeno" ucap rias.

"Baiklah buchou. Perkenalkan namaku akeno himejima dan aku seorang queen. Salam kenal naruto-san" ucap akeno.

"Ah akeno-san sepertinya kau mempunyai dua aura" ucap naruto itu membuat akeno kaget dan naruto melanjutkan "aku tidak bisa menanyakan itu sekarang dan rias-chan apa kau merasakan bahwa anak laki-laki yang kemaren malam itu sedang dalam bahanya?" tanya naruto.

"Iya naruto-kun aku merasakannya dan sebaiknya kita cepat bergegas, dan akeno siapkan lingkaran sihir teleportnya" perintah rias.

"Baiklah buchou" ucap akeno. Sementara naruto mengguanakan sihir teleport sendiri dengan bentuk kepala rubah di bagian tengahnya dengan warna kuning keemasan serta bercahaya. Dan merekapun langsung menuju ketempat issei berada.

Saat naruto sampai disana issei sudah tertusuk dan akan ditusuk lagi oleh malaikat jatuh itu, dengan segera naruto langsung menangkap **Light Spear** dari malaikat jatuh itu yang sudah kurang beberapa senti menusuk issei kembali. Dan itu sukses membuat malaikat jatuh itu kaget.

"Siapa kau dan berani-beraninya kau menggangguku" ucap malaikat jatuh itu. Sementara naruto masih belum membalikkan badan dan tetap seperti itu. Sementara rias dan anggotanya berada didekat naruto dan issei berada dan mereka hanya diam saja dan kaget karena naruto bisa menangkat Light Spear yang merupakan kelemahan para iblis hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Aku harus berapa kali bilang kepada kelompok kalian agar kau itu tidak menyakiti orang lain" ucap naruto berbalik sambil melemparkan Light Spear itu kembali kepada malaikat jatuh itu.

"K-ka-kau kan. . . " ucap malaikat jatuh itu sambil terbata-bata karena ketakutan bahwa dia tau siapa naruto sebenarnya. Karena naruto adalah anak dari salah satu pemimpin mereka.

"Ya ini aku. Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu tapi jika lain kali kau berulah lagi, maka kau akan berurusan langsung denganku atau jika tidak kau akan berurusan langsung dengan otou-sama ku apa kau mengerti?" ancam naruto dan itu semakin membuat malaikat jatuh itu ketakutan.

"Ba-baik A-aku me-mengerti" ucap malaikat jatuh itu yang masih ketakutan.

"Sekarang pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan membakarmu hidup-hidup disini" ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan api di tangan kanannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan dan juga bercahaya.

"Ba-baiklah sekarang aku pergi dan ingat namaku Donnasiege" ucap malaikat jatuh itu yang bernama donnasiege. Setelah itu naruto pun menghampiri issei yang taksadarkan diri, sementara seluruh anggota rias bertanya-tanya siapa naruto sebenarnya.

'Kenapa malaikat jatuh itu sangat ketakutan saat melihat naruto-san. Dan siapa sebenarnya naruto-san ini sepertinya dia sangat ditakuti oleh para malaikat jatuh' batin mereka. Dan rias langsung menghampiri naruto dan bertanya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil rias dan naruto menoleh pada rias "Apa maksudmu tadi tentang berurusan dengan otou-sama mu itu naruto-kun? dan kenapa setiap malaikat jatuh yang bertemu denganmu sangat ketakutan saat melihatmu?" tanya rias.

'Ara, aku keceplosan mengatakan tentang otou-sama, aku harus jawab apa ya!' batin naruto. "Maaf rias-chan aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, namun suatu saat nanti kau akan mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan aku berjanji akan memberi tahumu rias-chan jadi aku harap kau bersabar ya. Dan yang jelas aku akan selalu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi karena kau adalah orang yang terbaik kedua bagiku setelah otou-sama. Kau mempercayaiku kan rias-chan" ucap naruto dan naruto melanjutkan "Dan aku harus segera menyembuhkan anggota kelompokmu ini" lalu naruto mengalirkan aura iblisnya sambil memegang perut issei yang tertusuk Light Spear dan setelah dirasa cukup lalu dia menghentikannya.

"Baiklah naruto-kun aku akan selalu mempercayaimu" ucap rias.

"Arigatou rias-chan" ucap naruto lalu dia langsung memeluk rias.

"Naruto-kun berhentilah menggodaku terus seperti itu, kau tau kan disini ada anggota kebangsawananku" ucap rias meminta agar naruto tidak menggodanya.

"Biarkan saja rias-chan, mereka kan harus tau siapa aku sebenarnya dan aku tidak mungkin berhenti menggoda kekasihku yang cantik ini. Heheheee" ucap naruto sementara yang lain kaget karena mereka baru tahu bahwa naruto adalah kekasih dari rias.

"Hah baiklah naruto-kun dan kalian sebaiknya kembali, biar aku dan naruto-kun yang mengantar issei pulang kerumahnya" ucap rias.

"Baiklah buchou" ucap mereka semua.

"Nah naruto-kun ayo kita antar issei pulang" ajak rias.

"Baiklah rias-chan, tapi kau mau kan setelah itu ikut aku ke kedai ramen" ajak naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun" ucap rias dan merekapun mengantarkan issei pulang kerumahnya dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke kedai ramen setelah itu mereka pulang ke apartment naruto dan tidur bersama kembali.

**Skip Time** keesokan harinya setelah pulang sekolah tiba-tiba issei didatangi oleh kiba dan langsung diajak ke ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan setelah masuk ke dalam ruang klub, issei kaget karena dia melihat naruto yang sedang makan ramen instan miliknya. Karena issei melihat naruto saat naruto menolongnya dari Light Spear malaikat jatuh itu.

"Ka-kau... Bukannya kau yang datang menolongku kemaren?" tanya issei kepada naruto. Sementara kiba langsung duduk didekat koneko, sementara naruto duduk di pinggir sofa tempat akeno duduk.

"Yo ternyata kau sudah datang ya, hahahaha. . . ya kemarin itu aku dan juga semua yang ada disini juga ada disana saat itu dan sepertinya kau tidak melihat mereka karena kau kemaren langsung hilang kesadaran waktu itu. hahaaaa. . . Dan maaf aku telat untuk datang menolongmu. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal" ucap naruto.

"Ara, Apa kabar? Namaku Himejima Akeno, senang berkenalan denganmu." ucap akeno sambil tersenyum kepada issei.

"Oh... Namaku Hyoudou Issei. Salam kenal!" issei memperkenalkan diri sambil grogi.

"Perkenalkan aku Kiba Yuuto, senang berkenalan denganmu issei-kun" ucap kiba dengan senyumnya.

"Aku Koneko Toujou, salam kenal issei-senpai" ucap koneko dengan muka datarnya sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah datang issei" sapa rias ke issei dan rias pun melanjutkan "Dan sepertinya semuanya sudah hadir. Hyoudou Issei dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu issei?" ucap rias sambil mengambil tempat duduk di dekat naruto.

"Ba-baik" balas issei.

"Kami, Klub Penelitian Ilmu-Gaib senang menyambutmu." ucap rias.

"Um, Baik" ucap issei.

"Sebagai iblis" ucap rias lagi.

'Okaa-san otou-san sepertinya aku akan terlibat dengan sesuatu yang besar' batin issei.

"Silahkan duduk issei" ucap rias dan issei pun duduk di sofa tempat kiba dan koneko berada.

Lalu akeno pergi kedapur untuk membuatkan teh untuk semuanya yang ada disana. Dan akeno pun kembali dan membawa teh buatannya.

"Silahkan tehnya" ucap akeno dan akeno duduk di samping rias.

"Rasanya enak" ucap issei.

"Ara. Arigatou ufufufu" ucap akeno dengan tawa sadisnya.

"Baiklah langsung saja aku katakan kita semua adalah iblis" ucap rias dan melihat ekspresi dari issei yang kelihatannya terkejut. "Dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan. Tetapi itu wajar. Kemarin kamu juga melihat laki-laki bersayap itu kan?" rias melanjutkan dan sambil bertanya kepada issei.

"Ya aku melihatnya" balas issei.

"Dia adalah Da-Tenshi. Dulunya dia melayani Kami-sama, tetapi mereka jatuh keneraka karena mereka punya niat buruk. Dan saat ini mereka juga musuh para iblis" ucap rias.

"Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok : iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman dulu" jelas rias. Sementara issei yang masih belum mengerti pun bertanya pada rias namun di dahului oleh naruto.

"Ano rias-chan, ceritanya memang benar seperti itu, namun cerita tentang malaikat yang aku ketahui dari Otou-san ku waktu kecil tidak seperti itu, namun malaikat bukan untuk menghancurkan kedua pihak tapi mereka ingin menghentikan perang, namun karena kedua pihak tidak bisa di hentikan secara baik-baik maka para malaikat pun ikut berperang melawan kedua pihak itu. Dan cerita dari Otou-sama ku juga sama seperti otou-sanku waktu kecil" ucap naruto kepada rias.

"Mungkin memang kebenarannya sama seperti yang kau ketahui itu naruto-kun" ucap rias.

"Umm rias-senpai cerita ini agak sulit aku mengerti. Apakah ini kegiatan klub penelitian ilmu gaib?" tanya issei.

"Klub penelitian ilmu gaib cuma kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis." ucap rias pada issei dan melihat seperti issei masih belum mengerti, rias pun melanjutkan "Amano Yuma. . ." issei yang mendengar nama pacarnya pun kaget. Tapi rias melanjutkan lagi ucapannya "Hari itu, kamu berkencan dengan Amano Yuma, kan?" ucap rias memastikan lagi.

"Kalau rias-senpai masih bercanda, lebih baik hentikan... Aku tidak mau membicarakan hal itu dalam suasana seperti ini." ucap issei dengan nada yang meninggi karena marah.

"Dia memang ada issei" ucap naruto.

"Walaupun sepertinya dia mencoba menghapus semua bukti keberadaannya disekitarmu." ucap rias melanjutkan ucapan naruto lalu rias mengambil foto disakunya dan melemparkannya ke meja dan melanjutkan ucapannya "Ini dia kan? Amano Yuma-chan" ucap rias.

"Rias-senpai benar. Orang difoto ini adalah pacarku dan aku tidak menemukan bukti itu dimanapun. Bahkan aku pernah memfotonya tapi foto itu hilang dan juga nomor ponselnya juga hilang" ucap issei menerangkan.

"Perempuan ini adalah..., Tidak dia adalah Da-Tenshi. Sejenis dengan yang menyerangmu kemarin malam." ucap rias kepada issei dan riaspun melanjutkan ucapannya "Da-Tenshi ini menemuimu untuk menyelesaikan tujuannya. Setelah tujuannya tercapai, dia menyingkirkan semua bukti dan catatan tentang keberadaan dirinya. Dan tujuannya adalah untuk membunuhmu. Dan alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kamu adalah manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear" ucap rias.

"Sacred Gear, sepertinya aku mendengar ucapan itu. Tunggu" lalu issei mencoba mengingat nya "Ya aku mengingat ucapannya adalah 'Maaf ya. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Jadi kalau kamu mau dendam. dendamlah kepada Kami-sama yang menaruh Sacred Gear didalam tubuhmu' itulah ucapannya" ingatan issei.

"Sacred Gear adalah kekuatan tidak alami yang diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Misalnya adalah kebanyakan orang yang namanya ditulis dalam sejarah katanya adalah pemilik dari Sacred Gear. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gear mereka untuk mencatat nama mereka dalam sejarah. Saat inipun ada manusia yang memiliki Sacred Gear didalam tubuhnya. Kamu tahu orang orang yang berperan penting dalam dunia ini? Kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki Sacred Gear ditubuh mereka" ucapan kiba menjelaskan tentang sacred gear.

"Kebanyakan Sacred Gear punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa Sacred Gear yang bisa membunuh tuhan itu sendiri dan itu tergolong dalam 13 Longinus" lanjut akeno tetapi naruto langsung menyela ucapan akeno.

"Maaf akeno-san aku tidak membernarkan ucapanmu. Menurutku walaupun sacred gear itu termasuk kedalam 13 Longinus, tetapi tetap saja itu tidak dapat mengalahkan Kami-sama. Karena Tuhan itu dapat mencabut nyawa siapapun orangnya, bahkan pemilik dari True Longinus pun jika sudah di cabut nyawanya oleh Tuhan, maka dia tidak dapat bertahan ataupun melawan. Itulah menurutku tentang istilah sacred gear dan mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya iblis yang mematuhi perintah Tuhan dan selalu berdoa pada-Nya" ucap naruto.

"Maksudmu apa naruto-senpai, dengan kau mematuhi perintah Tuhan dan selalu berdoa pada-Nya. Bukankah iblis akan kesakitan saat berdoa?" tanya kiba tidak mengerti ucapan naruto, sementara yang lainnya selain rias membenarkan ucapan kiba tadi.

"Ya memang, setiap iblis akan kesakitan jika berdoa. Tetapi aku berbeda. Kau sudah pernah merasakan aura suci ku bukan?" tanya naruto sementara yang lainnya mengangguk lalu naruto melanjutkan "Baiklah akan aku ceritakan tentang kenapa aku bisa berdoa tanpa kesakitan. Aku memiliki aura suci itu terjadi pada saat aku berumur 10 tahun. Saat itu okaa-sanku meninggal dan saat itu juga aku merasakan putus asa dan akupun berdoa kepada Tuhan walaupun aku tau bahwa iblis akan kesakitan jika berdoa, namun karena egoku yang tinggi untuk mendoakan okaa-sanku agar ditempatkan di tempat yang paling baik disisi Tuhan karena ibuku adalah manusia dan selama itu juga aku menahan sakit selama satu jam aku berdoa. Selama itu juga aku merasakan panas diseluruh badanku dan setelah selesai berdoa akupun tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi dan aku merasakan bahwa aku memiliki kekuatan baru, karena itulah aku memiliki aura suci ini" ucap naruto sementara yang lainnya hanya mengangguk mengerti dan rias pun langsung memeluk naruto untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu naruto-kun, aku akan selalu berada disisimu naruto-ku.n Jadi, kau jangan sedih lagi ya. . ." ucap rias menenangkan naruto.

"Baiklah rias-chan kau memang orang baik sama seperti okaa-sanku, bahkan warna rambutmu juga sama seperti warna rambut okaa-sanku rias-chan" ucap naruto yang membalas pelukan rias, lalu naruto pun melanjutkan "Oh ya issei, aku tau apa sacred gear yang berada di tubuhmu itu" ucap naruto.

"Memangnya apa naruto-senpai?" tanya issei dan yang lain hanya membenarkan ucapan issei.

"Nama sacred gear mu adalah **Boosted Gear** salah satu dari 13 longinus dan di dalam sacred gearmu itu bersemayam naga merah yang dikenal dengan **Welsh Dragon**, **Ddraig**" ucap naruto. Sementara yang lain kaget karena issei memiliki sacred gear salah satu dari 13 longinus.

"Nah issei sekarang ulurkan tangan kirimu padaku" ucap rias dan issei pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan rias pun memberikan tanda kebangsawanan gremory kepada issei "Nah issei tanda itu adalah tanda pengenal bahwa kau adalah keluargaku yaitu keluarga gremory" ucap rias.

"Nah issei sekarang coba kau angkat tangan kirimu lalu panggil nama sacred gearmu" Ucap naruto.

"Boosted Gear" ucap issei setelai mengangkat tangan kirinya.

**[BOOST]**

"Jadi ini ya sacred gear ku" ucap issei.

"Yah seperti itulah dan itu dapat meningkatkan kekuatanmu 2x lipat setiap 10 detik, dan walaupun begitu kekuatan yang di tingkatkan itu akan berhenti meningkatkan saat tubuhmu tidak kuat menerima kekuatan itu. Jadi kau harus bisa mengukur sampai dimana kau dapat meningkatkan kekuatanmu itu" ucap naruto.

"Jadi kau mengetahui banyak tentang sacred gear naruto-kun?" tanya rias kepada naruto.

"Ya aku mengetahui banyak tentang sacred gear, bahkan aku juga tahu tentang sacred gear yang dimiliki oleh kiba, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Sword Birth" tanya naruto dan kiba mengangguk membenarkan perkataan naruto dan melanjutkan perkataannya "Dan mungkin tidak lama lagi aku juga akan memiliki sacred gear juga sama seperti milikmu kiba juga berbentuk pedang" ucap naruto. Sementara yang lain kaget mendengar ucapan naruto karena tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"Maksudmu apa naruto-senpai tentang tidak lama lagi kau memiliki sacred gear yang sama sepertiku?" tanya kiba dan yang lain hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Ah itu hehehee... Itu adalah sacred gear buatanku" ucap naruto yang gugup.

"Maksudmu apa narutokun tentang sacred gear buatanmu?" tanya rias.

"Ah heheheee... Aku membuat sendiri sacred gear dan mungkin sekarang masih mencapai 83% dan itu aku mulai membuatnya dari 2 tahun yang lalu" ucap naruto.

"Jadi kau bisa membuat sacred gear sendiri naruto-kun?" tanya rias pada naruto dan sementara naruto mengangguk lalu rias melanjutkan "Memangnya apa nama sacred gear buatanmu naruto-kun dan dari mana kamu belajar membuat sacred gear?" selidik rias dan yang lain hanya mengangguk dan menunggu perkataan naruto.

"Ah hahahha... Nama sacred gear buatanku adalah **Holy Sword Eternal Ice Of Destruction** dan soal aku belajar, aku masih belum bisa memberi tahu kalian dan suatu saat nanti kalian juga akan mengetahuinya" ucap naruto. Kiba sepertinya tertarik tentang nama sacred gear naruto.

"Em naruto-senpai, apa maksudnya antara Pedang Suci, Es Abadi dan kehancuran?" tanya kiba.

"Oh itu ya em... kalau pedang suci itu karena aku menggunakan air suci sebagai bahan, Es abadi aku menggunakan Air Es Abadi sebagai bahan juga dan kalau Kehancuran atau Destruction itu aku menggunakan darahku agar pedang itu bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan **Absolute Power Of destruction** ku dan aku menggabungkan semuanya" jelas naruto sementara rias sepertinya tertarik tentang kekuatan **Absolute Power Of Destruction** milik naruto.

"Em naruto-kun, kau juga memiliki Absolute Power Of Destruction?" tanya rias.

"Ya aku memilikinya rias-chan, kau tau kan kalau otou-san ku adalah seorang iblis" tanya naruto dan rias hanya mengangguk "Itu adalah kekuatan yang diturunkan langsung oleh otou-san ku karena otou-san ku adalah iblis murni dan berasal dari klan yang kuat, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberi tahu kalian tentang klan iblis ku, tapi suatu hari nanti kalian akan tahu sendiri" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun, sebaiknya kita pulang karena hari sudah malam" ucap rias dan mereka pun pulang.

**To Be Continue**


	4. Chapter 4

================= Chapter 4 ===================

Setelah beberapa hari, banyak hal yang terjadi dari issei yang bertemu dengan biarawati atau kita sebut asia argento. Sekarang mereka berkumpul di ruang klub. Mereka mendapat tugas untuk menghabisi iblis liar.

"Buchou, sepertinya kita mendapat tugas dari Bangsawan Besar untuk berburu iblis liar yang menyerang manusia" ucap akeno memberi tahu rias.

"Baiklah akeno, dan semuanya segera persiapkan diri kalian karena kita akan melawan iblis liar dan untuk mu issei, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kau ikut bertarung jadi kau konsentrasi dan perhatikan saja kita bertarung" ucap rias.

"Baiklah Buchou" ucap issei.

"Dan naruto-kun" naruto menoleh ke rias "Apa kamu juga mau ikut ke pertarungan melawan iblis liar?" tanya rias pada naruto.

"Kau sudah tau itu kan rias-chan bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu untuk menjagamu dan membantumu rias-chan" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu naruto-kun. Akeno persiapkan sihir teleportasi" ucap rias.

"Baik buchou" ucap akeno dan menyiapkan sihir teleportasi.

**Skip time** setelah berada di dalam ruangan tempat iblis liar itu berada.

"Aku bisa mencium bau sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Tapi aku juga bisa mencium sesuatu yang lezat. Sepertinya manis? Atau masam?" suara yang terdengar menggema di urangan itu. Dan keluarlah iblis liar itu.

"Vizor si iblis liar. Kami di sini untuk memusnahkanmu" ucap rias.

"Kwakwakwakwakwakwakwa..." iblis vizor itu tertawa dan bergema diruangan itu.

"Karena Meninggalkan sisi tuanmu, dan mengamuk sesuka hati, kamu benar benar pantas mati. Dalam nama bangsawan Gremory, dengan senang kami akan memusnahkanmu!" ucap rias.

"Dasar perempuan licin! Aku akan merobek-robek tubuhmu dan mewarnainya merah seperti rambutmu" ucap iblis itu sementara naruto yang mendengar kekasihnya di ejek, langsung saja dia menembakkan api ke salah satu tangan raksasa iblis itu. Dan iblis visor itu pun merasa kesakitan.

"Jika kau berani mengejek kekasihku lagi, maka aku akan membakar semua tubuhmu yang sangat buruk itu dengan **Holy Fire** ku ini" ucap naruto setelah lah menembakkan **Holy Fire**.

"Beraninya kau, kau akan aku bunuh" ucap iblis itu sementara naruto kembali menyandarkan diri di tembok itu.

"Kau banyak bicara visor, Yuuto" ucap rias.

"Siap buchou" ucap kiba, lalu kiba pun berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan muncul lagi di depan iblis itu.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tentang bidak di kebangsawananku issei, jadi perhatikan baik-baik" ucap rias dan issei hanya mengangguk mengerti dan rias pun melanjutkan perkataannya "Posisi Yuuto adalah 'Knight'. Sifat dan cirinya adalah kecepatan. Mereka yang menjadi Bidak Kuda akan meningkat kecepatannya. Dan senjata andalan Yuuto adalah pedang" ucap rias setelah itu kiba langsung memotong tangan raksasa satunya yang masih tersisa.

"Itu adalah kekuatan Yuuto. Kecepatan tinggi yang tidak dapat diikuti mata, dan keterampilan pedang yang profesional. Dengan menggabungkan keduanya, ia menjadi Bidak Kuda tercepat. dan berikutnya Koneko" rias memerintahkan koneko dan koneko pun maju dan koneko dimakan oleh iblis itu.

"Koneko, dia adalah 'Rook'. Sifat ciri dari rook adalah..." rias menghentikan ucapannya dan melihat koneko yang beraksi dengan menghancurkan gigi raksasa dari iblis itu dan iblis itu pun kesakitan lalu rias melanjutkan perkataannya "Sifat dari rook cukup sederhana. Yaitu Kekuatan Super dan juga pertahanan yang sangat kuat. Tidak mungkin bagi Iblis sekaliber itu bisa menginjak Koneko. Dia tidak bisa menghancurkan Koneko" ucap rias dan koneko pun melempar iblis itu keatas dan meninjunya sampai dia menabrak tembok.

"Berikutnya akeno" ucap rias memerintahkan akeno.

"Ufufufufu..." akeno berjalan menuju iblis yang sudah lemah itu sambil tertawa.

"Akeno adalah 'Queen'. Dia adalah yang terkuat setelah aku. Dia adalah queen tak terkalahkan yang memiliki semua ciri dan sifat Pawn, Knight, Bishop, dan Rook" ucap rias. Sementara sisa tangan iblis itu berusaha menyerang rias namun dengan sigap naruto langsung muncul di dekat rias dan langsung membakar habis tangan itu.

"Sepertinya kau mau mencoba menyakiti kekasihku ya dan rias-chan kau tidak boleh lengah dalam pertempuran" ucap naruto.

"Ba-baik naruto-kun" ucap rias.

"Oh, sepertinya Kamu masih memiliki beberapa energi yang tersisa dalam dirimu dan kamu mencoba menyerang tuanku. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini?" ucap akeno lalu menembakkan petir.

JLEGAR

"Gwaaaaaaah!" ibis itu pun kesakitan.

"Akeno unggul dalam menggunakan serangan sihir. Dia bisa menggunakan elemen alam seperti petir, es, api, dan dan semacamnya. Dan yang terutama dari semua, dia adalah seorang Sadist" ucap rias. lalu riaspun melanjutkan "Biasanya dia sangat baik. Tapi begitu pertempuran dimulai, dia tidak akan berhenti sampai ia tenang"

"Hiks... Akeno-san menyeramkan..." ujar issei ketakutan.

"Kamu tidak perlu takut, Ise. Akeno sangat baik kepada rekan–rekannya, jadi tidak adak masalah. Dia bahkan mengatakan kalau kamu lucu. Lain kali, bermanja–manjalah padanya. Dia pasti akan memelukmu dengan hangat. Akeno Cukup" ucap rias.

"Ufufufufu. Berapa banyak petirku yang dapat kau terima Rakasa-san? Kamu masih belum boleh mati. Karena yang akan menamatkanmu adalah tuanku. Ohohohoh" ucap akeno dan rias pun maju ke iblis raksasa itu.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya rias pada iblis itu.

"Bunuh saja aku" ucap iblis itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap rias dan riaspun menciptakan **Absolute Power Of Destruction**-nya dan langsung menembakkannya ke iblis liar itu dan dengan itu iblis itupun mati tanpa meninggalkan sisa apapun.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir. Kerja bagus semuanya. Dan ayo sekarang kita pulang" ucap rias.

"Buchou, masih ada hal yang belum buchou katakan" ucap issei menghentikan rias yang berjalan.

"Apa itu issei?" tanya rias.

"Bidakku ... lebih tepatnya posisiku sebagai pelayanmu?" tanya issei.

"Kau di bidak Pawn issei" ucap rias dan itu membuat issei langsung beraura muram karena dirinya berada dibidak paling rendah.

"Ano rias-chan" panggil naruto pada rias.

"Ya naruto-kun?" tanggap rias.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu sekarang. Aku mau pergi ketempat otou-sama. Jadi maaf ya" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi apa naruto-kun besok sudah kembali?" tanya rias.

"Aku kurang tau, kembali besok atau besok lusa atau besok lusanya lagi. Aku mau bertemu otou-sama dan juga aku mau mengecek sacred gear buatanku sudah mencapai berapa persen. Dan mungkin aku ada beberapa pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan lainnya. Aku pamit dulu rias-chan" ucap naruto dan rias hanya mengangguk setelah itu tubuh naruto pun terbakar oleh api kuning keemasan miliknya lalu menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Sementara mereka pulang dengan sihir teleport mereka.

Naruto pun sampai di dekat sungai untuk menemui tou-samanya.

"Yo otou-sama" panggil naruto pada otou-samanya.

"Ah rupanya kau naruto" ucap azazel.

"Ya begitulah otou-sama" balas naruto.

"Naruto sepertinya para malaikat jatuh yang membangkang itu berulah lagi" ucap azazel.

"Ya sepertinya begitu otou-sama, aku juga merasakan itu saat temanku pemilik sacred gear boosted gear itu diserang oleh salah satu exorcis liar yang mengabdi pada malaikat jatuh itu otou-sama" ucap naruto.

"Owh jadi begitu ya, dan sepertinya salah satu dari petinggi digrigori akan berkhianat naruto" ucap azazel memberi tahu naruto.

"Ya aku sudah merasakannya sejak lama otou-sama, aku merasakan saat pertama kali aku diperkenalkan pada mereka. Dan saat itu aku merasakan aura jahat dari salah satu dari mereka otou-sama" ucap naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya. Baiklah kalau begitu naruto. Dan bagaimana dengan malaikat jatuh yang membangkang itu naruto, apa kau akan menghabisi mereka?" tanya azazel.

"Ya aku akan menghabisi mereka otou-sama, mungkin besok lusa atau besok lusanya lagi otou-sama. Dan aku pamit dulu otou-sama, aku mau ke grigori dulu untuk mengecek sacred gearku otou-sama" ucap naruto sambil minta izin untuk pamit dan pergi ke grigori.

"Baiklah kalau begitu naruto, dan berhati-hatilah naruto" ucap azazel.

"Arigatou tou-sama. Aku pergi dulu" pamit naruto dan tubuh naruto pun langsung terbakar oleh api kuning keemasannya dan langsung menghilang.

* * *

Skip time saat penyelamatan Asia.

**PLAK**

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Jawabanya tetap tidak boleh! Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu menyelamatkan biarawati itu".

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendirian dan aku khawatir mengenai 'ritual' yang mereka katakan. Para Da-Tenshi pasti melakukan suatu hal buruk dan keselamatan Asia menjadi taruhannya" ucap issei. Setelah itu rias terus memarahi issei tetapi issei tetap menyangkal perkataan rias dan tepat setelah itu naruto pun datang dan naruto baru kembali dari grigori setelah beberapa hari.

"Ah ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya naruto yang baru datang dan tidak mengerti tentang keributan mereka.

"Ini naruto-kun, issei ingin pergi ke gereja ingin menyelamatkan Asia seorang biarawati gereja yang di sekap oleh para Datenshi naruto-kun" ucap rias.

"Oh masalah itu ya. Jadi mereka berulah lagi. Ya sudah issei kau boleh pergi kesana" ucap naruto.

"Tapi naruto-kun jika kita melawan mereka, maka itu bisa terjadi perang lagi naruto-kun" ucap rias.

"Hmmm, kau tenang saja cuman masalah ini tidak akan menciptakan perang rias-chan. Dan aku sendiri yang akan pergi ke pemimpin mereka untuk meminta maaf atas masalah ini nantinya rias-chan" ucap naruto.

"Tapi bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu naruto-kun" ucap rias yang takut kehilangan naruto.

"Kau tenang saja rias-chan. Kau tau kan saat Datenshi melihatku, apa reaksi mereka?" tanya naruto pada rias.

"Ya aku tau itu naruto-kun, mereka akan ketakutan walau cuman melihatmu" ucap rias.

"Maka dari itu kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu rias-chan dan untukmu issei kau gunakanlah PROMOTION saat berada diwilayah musuh dan kau bisa menjadi bidak apapun yang kau inginkan dan tentunya selain raja issei, apa kau mengerti?" ucap naruto.

"Ya aku mengerti naruto-san" ucap issei.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku memiliki stategi yang bagus. Kita akan berkelompok. Aku akan membagi menjadi 3 kelompok dan yang kelompok pertama adalah kelompok yang menyerang melalui arah depan, maksudnya melalui pintu depan gereja dan anggotanya adalah Issei, Kiba, Koneko. Dan kelompok kedua adalah kelompok yang menyerang melalui pintu belakang dan anggotanya adalah Rias-chan, Akeno. Dan kelompok terakhir akan menyerang Datenshi yang berada di daerah agak jauh dari sekitar gereja dan anggotanya adalah aku sendiri. Apa kalian mengerti?" ucap naruto dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk, tapi tidak bagi rias yang khawatir tentang naruto.

"Tapi naruto-kun kenapa kau cuman sendirian melawan mereka" ucap rias.

"Kau tenang saja rias-chan aku pasti akan kembali kesisimu dan tidak akan terjadi apa kepadaku rias-chan" ucap naruto menenangkan rias.

"Dan aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama satu-sama lain dan saling melindungi" lanjut naruto.

"Baiklah naruto-kun, ayo sebaiknya kita segera berangkat" ucap rias dan dapat anggukan dari yang lain. Merekapun mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat. Setelah sampai di tempat dimana para malaikat jatuh lainnya berada, naruto langsung saja menyapa malaikat jatuh itu.

"Yo ternyata kau datenshi chibi ya dan kenapa kau hanya sendirian, mana semua teman-temanmu itu?" ucap naruto menanyakan malaikat jatuh lainnya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya sendirian, sekarang keluarlah calawana, donnasiege" ucap malaikat jatuh yang kecil itu dan keluarlah kedua malaikat jatuh itu dan langsung berada disamping malaikat jatuh yang kecil itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus melawan iblis ini mitlet, calawana" ucap malaikat jatuh yang bernama donnasiege itu.

"Hey apa kalian lupa kalau aku bukan dari fraksi iblis, aku juga sama seperti kalian, sama-sama dari fraksi malaikat jatuh" ucap naruto.

"Yah aku tau itu, walaupun kau anak dari pemimpin kami, tapi kami akan tetap membunuhmu. Dan kau pun hanya sendirian" ucap donnasiege.

"Ya itu memang benar. Tapi sayangnya aku yang akan membunuh kalian karena kalian sudah membangkang terhadap otou-sama dan semua yang aku lakukan juga atas perintah dari otou-sama" ucap naruto.

"Sebelum kau membunuh kami, kami yang akan membunuhmu. Semuanya serang dia bersama-sama" ucap donnasiege. Dan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu pun langsung menyiapkan **Light Spear** nya dan langsung melemparkannya ke arah naruto sementara naruto hanya diam saja dan ketika **Light Spear** itu hampir mengenai naruto, lalu naruto menyiapkan **Holy Fire** nya dan langsung membakar 3 **Light Spear** itu. Ketiga malaikat jatuh itupun langsung membuat **Light Spear** dan menggabungkannya menjadi satu.

"Hahaaa kau tidak akan bisa menahan ini, dan sekarang terimalah ini" ucap salah satu malaikat jatuh itu dan langsung melemparkan Light Spear gabungan itu kearah naruto dan sementara itu naruto hanya diam saja menunggu **Light Spear** itu dan setelah kurang beberapa senti lagi **Light Spear** itu mengenai naruto, detik itu juga naruto langsung menghilang dan hanya menyisakan api kuning keemasan itu dan setelah itu naruto langsung muncul di belakang ketiga malaikat jatuh itu sambil membawa Holy Fire di kedua tangannya dan setelah itu naruto langsung saja membakar ketiganya dengan **Holy Fire** nya dan setelah itu malaikat jatuh itu langsung jatuh karena yang terbakar terlebih dahulu adalah sayap milik mereka dan naruto langsung kembali ketempat semula sambil melihat malaikat jatuh itu terbakar oleh **Holy Fire** nya itu.

"Apa kalian itu tahu, jika aku bermusuhan dengan semua datenshi, aku bisa saja membunuh semua datenshi itu. Namun karena otou-sama dari fraksi datenshi dan juga yang menginginkan perdamaian juga dari datenshi, maka aku tidak bisa memusuhi mereka. Namun bagi mereka yang ingin menghancurkan harapan otou-sama untuk menciptakan perdamaian, maka mereka akan langsung berhadapan denganku" ucap naruto sambil kembali menyiapkan **Holy Fire** nya dan lalu naruto melanjutkannya "Sama seperti kalian yang hanya membangkan perintah otou-sama dan menyerang para iblis maka aku akan melenyapkan kalian sekarang juga" ucap naruto lalu naruto menembakkan Holy Fire Ball nya dan langsung membakar ketiganya hingga tidak bersisa. Sementara didalam gereja, issei yang sedang melawan datenshi raynare dan juga sacred gear issei sudah berevolusi dan kedua kaki issei sudah tertusuk dua Light Spear namun issei masih tetap berusaha untuk berjalan sambil meningkatkan kekuatannya dan langsung berlari dan menyerang raynare itu hingga terlempar keluar gereja. Sementara yang lainnya langsung muncul sambil mendekati issei.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja issei?" tanya rias memastikan.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja buchou dan apa kalian sudah ada disini dari tadi?" tanya issei karena dia tidak merasakan kehadiran yang lainnya.

"Ya kami sudah ada disini dari tadi saat kau melancarkan serangan terakhirmu" ucap rias mewakili mereka. Sementara naruto baru masuk kedalam gereja dan sambil menyeret raynare dan mendekati mereka.

"Yo minna, jadi kalian berhasil mengalahkan mereka ya. . . dan issei, terima ini" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan dua buah cincin yang merupakan sacred gear twilight healing milik asia dan naruto melanjuktan ucapannya "Nah issei, pakaikanlah kedua cincin itu pada asia dan baringkanlah dia dilantai" dan issei pun melakukan apa yang naruto perintahkan "Dan rias-chan, reinkarnasilah asia menjadi anggota kebangsawananmu" dan rias pun langsung melakukan ritual reinkarnasi asia menjadi iblis dengan bidak bishop, sementara itu naruto masih memegang datenshi raynare itu. Setelah selesai melakukan ritual itu, issei langsung saja memeluk asia dan naruto langsung melajutkan ucapannya "Sebaiknya kalian sudahi dulu acara reuni kalian berdua, karena kita masih memiliki satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan" ucap naruto.

"Baik naruto-san" ucap issei. Dan mereka semua berkumpul di belakang naruto, sementara naruto masih menatap intent ke arah reynare yang sudah terduduk.

"Sekarang aku tanya padamu. Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan dan kau pasti tau apa hukumannya bukan?" tanya naruto pada raynare.

"Ya aku sadar atas apa yang telah aku lakukan dan aku tau hukuman untuk malaikat jatuh yang telah membangkang sepertiku adalah kematian" ucap raynare.

"Kau pasti sudah tau apa tugasku disini bukan?" tanya naruto lagi. Sementara yang lainnya masih memikirkan tentang tugas yang naruto miliki.

'Apa maksudnya tugas yang dibicarakan oleh naruto ini?' batin mereka.

"Ya aku tau tentang tugasmu adalah untuk menghukumku dan juga teman-temanku" ucap raynare.

"Naruto-kun apa maksudnya tentang tugasmu untuk menghukum malaikat jatuh ini?" tanya rias yang masih tidak mengerti.

"Maaf rias-chan aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang, dan suatu hari nanti kau akan tau juga tentang kebenarannya rias-chan. . ." ucap naruto menjawab pertanyaan rias.

"Dan untukmu raynare, apa kau ada pesan terakhir yang harus aku sampaikan pada seseorang?" lanjut naruto sambil bertanya pada raynare.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf saja dan tolong kau bilangkan kepada pemimpinku bahwa aku minta maaf atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan selama ini bersama dengan teman-temanku dan apa kau bisa menyampaikannya?" tanya raynare.

"Baiklah, dan kau sudah tau aku kan" ucap naruto sementara raynare mengangguk dan naruto melanjutkan "maka dari itu aku pasti bisa menyampaikan permintaan maafmu itu, dan apa kau sudah siap dengan hukumanmu?" tanya naruto lagi.

"Aku sudah siap menerima hukumanku" ucap raynare.

"Baiklah kalau kau sudah siap dan aku tidak akan menghukummu dengan kekuatan iblisku tetapi aku akan menghukummu dengan kekuatan suci yang aku miliki karena kau juga memiliki kekuatan suci dan kau pasti bisa menahan rasa sakitnya" ucap naruto, lalu naruto menyiapkan **Holy Fire Ball** nya dengan kedua tangannya lalu melemparnya kearah raynare setelah itu **Holy Fire** itu pun langsung menyebar ke tubuh raynare dan secara perlahan-lahan tubuh raynare pun menghilang menyisakan butiran-butiran cahaya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang karena hari sudah larut malam, dan rias-chan" naruto memanggil rias.

"Ya naruto-kun" balas rias.

"Maafkan aku, sekarang aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu, karena aku harus ketempat pemimpin malaikat jatuh untuk meminta maaf dan juga untuk menyampaikan permintaan maaf dari datenshi raynare tadi" ucap naruto.

"Tapi, itu kan sangat berbahaya dan boleh kah aku juga ikut denganmu?" tanya rias.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membawamu kesana, karena aku tidak mau orang yang sangat aku cintai berada dalam bahaya." ucap naruto sambil mendekati rias dan langsung memeluknya "Kau mengerti kan maksudku rias-chan" ucap naruto lagi.

"Ba-baiklah, kau berhati-hatilah karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu" ucap rias yang juga membalas pelukan naruto.

"Iya " ucap naruto. Dan setelah itu mereka pulang bersama dan naruto langsung pergi untuk menuju tempat azazel berada.

* * *

**Skip Time** Saat Naruto sudah sampai di tempat azazel.

"Yo otou-sama" sapa naruto.

"Oh kau naruto" jawab azazel.

"Otou-sama aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa datenshi yang bernama raynare itu meminta maaf kepadamu atas semua yang telah dia lakukan selama ini bersama teman-temannya" ucap naruto.

"Ya aku terima maaf itu dan apa kau akan pergi lagi naruto?" tanya azazel.

"Ya aku akan ke grigori otou-sama, aku mau mengecek kembali sacred gear buatanku itu" ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" ucap azazel.

"Aku pergi dulu otou-sama" ucap naruto dan dengan itu naruto langsung menghilang dengan meninggalkan butiran-butiran api.

**To Be Continue**


End file.
